parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Digimon's Story Trailer/Transcript
Behind the Scenes Trailer (February - April 2016) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Clips: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Narrator: Fifty-one years ago, we take you to a magical world of the most famous red-nosed reindeer. * (Clips: Frosty the Snowman) * Narrator: Forty-six years ago, we take you to another world where a friendly snowman came to life by a magical silk hat, and took a journey back home to the North Pole. * (Clips: Here Comes Peter Cottontail) * Narrator: Forty-years ago, we take you to a place where a little rabbit delivers the joy and magic of Easter to everyone in the world and became the chief Easter bunny. * (Clips: Dragon Ball) * Narrator: And thirty-years ago, we take you on a magical quest of the seven magic Dragon Balls, to summon the Eternal Dragon and be granted one wish. * (Clips: We're Back! A Digimon's Story) * Narrator: Now, 20th Century Fox and Saban Entertainment presents... * (The Digimon screams as they fell from the sky, and crashed into the icy water) * Narrator: An all-new episode of The Digimon Fairy Tale Festival... * Growlmon: Cool. (Laughing) * (Title of the series and episode appears) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story. * Gennai: They want to meet you. * Guilmon: We'll do it! * (Clips: The making of a new episode of the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival) * Narrator: You're invited behind the scenes for a look at the making of the newest chapter of The Digimon Fairy Festival film series, now in production in association with Toei Company and Rankin/Bass Productions. * (Clips: We're Back! A Digimon's Story) * Greg Raidō: Come on! I'll show you! * Narrator: It's the story of the nine Digital Monsters who are sent to Earth from the Digital World to make the children's dream of seeing them alive come true. * Calumon: Yeah, we heard what people were wishing for. * Narrator: But little do they know, they'll about to meet some new friends... * Guilmon: My name is Guilmon. * Greg Raidō: What are you guys, anyway? * Renamon: Digimon, actually. * Narrator: And new dangers ever to be unexpected. * (The digivolved Digimon fought the police, while Growlmon slide down bridge on a car like a skateboard to save them) * (Rita Repulsa unleashed her dark magic with her staff) * (Clips: The making of a new episode of the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival) * Narrator: Created by Akiyoshi Hongo with executive producers Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass, and associate producer Masaki Iizuka, We're Back! ''is based on the best-selling children's book entitled ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story by Hudson Talbott and also on the animated feature film of the same name produced by Amblin Entertainment for Universal Pictures. It features an cast of characters of Digimon: Digital Monsters, and a team of artists and animators in the USA and Japan, bringing the Animagic stop motion puppets to life. * (Clips: We're Back! A Digimon's Story) * Calumon: Oooh! * Narrator: Among your favorite Digimon ''characters are Greg Raidō, Anya Isurugi, Kenta Watarai, Marina Kuno and Richard Ichijōji, the five human heroes from ''Ultraman Ginga ''who helped the Digimon carry out their will to be appeared at the most wonderful amusement park for children by Christmas Day. * Greg Raidō: I'm Greg Raidō * Anya Isurugi: I'm Anya Isurugi. * Kenta Watarai: The name is Kenta Watarai * Marina Kuno: I'm Marina Kuno * Richard Ichijōji: And I'm Richard Ichijōji. * Narrator: There's also the evil Rita Repulsa, the arch-enemy of the ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers... * Rita Repulsa: Well, boys and girls, welcome aboard to Rita Repulsa's Eccentric Circus. * Guilmon: This guy's nuts. * Narrator: Seymour S. Sassafrass from Here Comes Peter Cottontail... * Seymour S. Sassafrass: You can't skip on publicity. * Narrator: Jack Frost, an icy artist from the North Pole. * Jack Frost: I like winters of comedy myself. * Narrator: And Cricket from The New Adventures of Pinocchio, assistant of Gennai. * Cricket: Gennai, sir! We've arrived! * Gennai: Thank you, Cricket. * (Clips: The making of a new episode of the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival) * Narrator: Plus an all-new original song, with Steve Blum performing behind the microphone. * Steve Blum/Growlmon: (Singing) Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time, when the Earth was smoking and the lava flowed. Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time, and blow your cool just like a volcano. Snap your fingers, and stomp your feet! Soakin’ up a little of the jungle beat. Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time, and sing this song with me. ROLL BACK THE ROCK! * Children of Tokyo: (Singing) ROLL BACK THE ROCK! * Growlmon: (Singing) TURN BACK THE CLOCK! * Children of Tokyo: (Singing) TURN BACK THE CLOCK! * Steve Blum/Growlmon: (Singing) Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time, and sing this song with me. * (Clips: We're Back! A Digimon's Story) * Narrator: This holiday season, get ready for the action... * Anya Isurugi: Greg! * Greg Raidō: Grab on! * Narrator: Tame the beasts... * Megidramon: (Roaring) * Narrator: And go for the golden adventure of a lifetime. * (Greg, Kenta, Marina and Richard fly through Tokyo in a giant bubble with MarineAngemon in high speed) * (The police chase the Digimon, and the abandoned building exploded) * Narrator: 20th Century Fox presents... * Growlmon: Where is the park? * (The people of Tokyo scream) * Narrator: Steve Blum... * Guilmon: Look at all those lights. * Narrator: Paul Frees... * Jack Frost: I'm Jack Frost. * Narrator: Carl Banas... * Cricket: How about another bottle of sacred water? * Narrator: Danny Kaye... * Seymour S. Sassafrass: I am Seymour S. Sassafrass and company. * Narrator: And Jeff Nimoy... * Gennai: Just try not to step on anybody. * (Cut to the title of the series and episode) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story. * (Clips: We're Back! A Digimon's Story) * Guilmon: My evil Mega-level was a real animal. * Renamon: We all have regrets, Guilmon. * Terriermon: Momentai, you two. * (Coming to Movie Theaters Christmas 2016) Teaser Trailer (May - July 2016) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Clips of the deserted rocky plains on a dark cloudy day) * Narrator: You've seen him in Digimon Tamers, joining forces with his fellow Digimon and the humans on a race-against-time battle to save the world from the forces of him. You've thought you'd miss him forever. * (Growlmon, Champion-level form of Guilmon landed on the ground) * Narrator: But now... * Growlmon: (Roaring) * Narrator: He's back! * Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! RAAH! * (Growlmon fire his explosive Pyro Blaster attack, and it goes out revealing the title of the series and episode) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story, an brand-new episode of The Digimon Fairy Tale Festival series. Exploding onto movie theaters everywhere this Christmas. * Growlmon: Gee, I used two much Pryo. I'd cook myself * (Coming to Movie Theaters Christmas 2016) Trailer (August - November 2016) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Fades to the clips of the movie) * Narrator: Toei Company and the creators of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer bring you the story of Anya Isurugi who was lonely. * Anya Isurugi: It's my parents. They're just never around. * Narrator: And Greg Raidō will longed for adventure. * Greg Raidō: My friends and I are going to the festival. * (Crowd applause) * Narrator: While on the Planet Digimon, one man heard them. * Gennai: Greeting, friends. I'm Gennai. I'm trying to make a few wishes come true. I invented this: it's my wish radio. * Man's voice: (echoing): I wish. * Greg Raidō (in a bubble that a Digimon was holding): I wish I had another friend. * Narrator: He send them some help... * Gennai: They want to meet you. What do you say. * (The bubble pops revealing the face of Guilmon who was holding it) * Narrator: From the Digital Monsters. * Guilmon: We'll do it! * Gennai: Farewell, my friends! Just try not to step on anybody. * Guilmon: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! * (The Digimon splashed into the icy waters of Japan) * Seymour S. Sassafrass (holding a "Welcome Digimon" poster): Welcome to Tokyo, Japan! * (Sassafrass looks at what does look like the Digimon in confusion) * Greg Raidō: What are you guys, anyway? * Renamon: Digimon, actually. * Greg Raidō: Digimon, huh? You do got that look. * Guilmon: Nice to meet you. * Anya Isurugi: Anya Isurugi. (bowing before the Digimon) I'm very pleased to meet you. * (Greg and his friends, Kenta Watarai, Marina Kuno and Richard Ichijōji fly through Tokyo in a bubble with MarineAngemon in high speed) * Narrator: Through high-flying adventure... * Greg Raidō, Kenta Watarai, Marina Kuno and Richard Ichijōji: WHOOOOOOOA!! * Kenta Watarai: Watch out for the skyscraper! * (They crashed through the skyscraper and into the office) * Narrator: Through narrow escape... * Man (shielding himself from the newspaper): Uhh... * (Cyberdramon, Beelzemon, Gargomon and Antyalmon fight the police and fire their attacks to distract them) * (Growlmon is seen riding a car like a skateboard toward the bridge) * Narrator: Through rush-hour traffic... * Growlmon: Watch we're your goin'! * Narrator: They'll making their way to the festival. * Greg Raidō (pointing to the Christmas Eve parade): There, right there. * (Cut to Rita Repulsa turning away to look) * Narrator: But Rita Repulsa... * Growlmon: That's the bad guy! * Narrator: Has other plans. * Rita Repulsa: Rita Repulsa's Eccentric Circus! * (Rita shows Greg and his friends the contract) * Rita Repulsa: Standard contract. You wanna clang? * (Rita locks up the transforming Guilmon in a cage) * Rita Repulsa: YOU SEE WHAT THEY'RE MOST AFRAID OF?! * Megidramon: (Roaring) * Anya Isurugi: Oh, please! Don't let bad happen! * Rita Repulsa: Listen to the contract. * Anya Isurugi: Greg! * Jack Frost: Are you gone mad?! You'll be pulverized! * Rita Repulsa: I am the mistress of fear! * (Rita fires a red monster-shaped smoke from her staff) * Guilmon: This guy's nuts. * (Title of the episode, along with the name of the series underneath, appears in the black background) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story, an all-new episode of The Digimon Fairy Tale Festival series. * (Cut to the clips of Growlmon) * Narrator: Featuring the voices of Steve Blum... * Growlmon: (Singing) Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time, when the Earth was smoking and the lava flowed * (Jack Frost his his hand with an ice hammer) * Narrator: Paul Frees... * Jack Frost: I like winters of comedy myself. * Narrator: Carl Banas... * Cricket: You're gonna love this! * Narrator: Danny Kaye... * Seymour S. Sassafrass: Welcome, Digimon: Digital Monsters. * Narrator: And Jeff Nimoy. * Gennai: And that's the way it is. * Growlmon: (Singing) ROLL BACK THE ROCK! * Children of Tokyo: (Singing) ROLL BACK THE ROCK! * Growlmon: (Singing) TURN BACK THE CLOCK! * Children of Tokyo: TURN BACK THE CLOCK! * (Fades to the cover of the book entitled We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story by Hudson Talbott zooming out slowly in the same black background) * Narrator: Based upon the best-selling children's book by Hudson Talbott... * (Fades back into the titles of the series and new episode) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story. * (Cut back to more clips from the movie) * Growlmon: Where is the park? * (The people of Tokyo scream) * (Fades back into the titles of the series and new episode with the sound of the crowd applauding and cheering, and Guilmon's voice over it) * Guilmon: Did I do anything bad? * (Cut to the last clip with Guilmon and Greg Raidō) * Greg Raidō: No, you were great. * (Fades into the Toei Company logo) * Narrator: In theaters this Christmas. * (Crowd's applauding and cheering continues) * (Only in Theaters This December)